


Borrowing things

by astron_Pantomorphic



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Crushes, NSFW, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has female genitalia, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astron_Pantomorphic/pseuds/astron_Pantomorphic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You live on the surface with two skeletal brothers.<br/>Life is fun but has a few moments of pure embarrassment thanks to the - surprisingly attractive - older brother, Sans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrowing things

You sat down with a huff. The old couch sinking beneath your weight as you eyed the TV. You had been living with two skeletons for a while now; it was almost the one-year anniversary of falling into the underground and meeting everyone. Thanks to you and a small child named Frisk, the barrier was broken and the monsters were set free. After the events happened, the little kid you had followed down the hole had moved in with Toriel, Asgore and Flowey while you stayed with the skeletal brothers you loved so dearly. Papyrus was like a stepbrother to you, but Sans...

Fuck.

You hit the back of your head against the wall with a thump, breathing out a slight groan. Where do you start?  
Sans was the first one you met outside of the ruins, and he had a habit of 'accidentally' messing with you. From touching you to falling onto you, this guy did it all. You progressively got more and more flustered around him, falling head over heels for the comedic skeleton. And like all love, there was lust.

Just thinking about it made your crotch throb and your hips twitch. So you think about it for a little while. Sans and Papyrus were at Alphys and Undyne's place, Sans most likely being a huge dork with the reptile and Papyrus trying to cook for Undyne. They probably wouldn't be home for at least another hour and a half. 

You get up, walking upstairs to your room before unlocking it and going inside. Being the sneak you are you managed to get one of Sans' jackets while on laundry duty. You retrieve said jacket from its place in your closet, throwing it down onto your large bed. The shirt you were wearing comes off with a simple pull, causing you to shiver at the sudden coolness of the air. You slide down your light fabric pj pants to add them to the growing pile of clothes. The jacket sits comfortably on your shoulders, reaching down to mid thigh.

You look into the mirror, the blue of your lace undergarments fitting nicely with the jacket. The fluff around the hood presses against your cheek and you inhale the scent it gave off with closed eyes. A few cold fingers find themselves ghosting over your cheek, down your neck and across your collarbone. The other hand grasps at your side, hugging to soft jacket close to the goosebump-ridden skin as you step towards the bed and fall onto it. 

Opening your eyes, you crawl to the headboard to set up pillows for a comfortable seat. The blanket is pulled up to just over your bent knees, spread apart for easy access. You lick your fingers, letting saliva drip off of them and onto your chest and stomach, then drag the back of your nails down your body to your womanhood.

You let out a gasp and shuddered at the feeling of your fingers tracing your folds through the thin, tight fabric. Images of the skeleton entered your mind, remembering back to a movie night you and the others had where you stretched to pop your stiff bones, only to receive a glare from Sans and a flustered face after getting pinned to the wall and threatened. You hadn't known what he had meant at the time, but it was good fantasizing material. Wet fingers pull off wet panties, slowly spreading apart the lips as to get a good angle. You slowly begin thrusting your fingers in and out of yourself, dull throbbing being soothed as you mumble his name. Your pace increases, speed building and breath becoming shallow. You ignore the rest of your senses, only focusing on the feeling of your fingers inside you and the image of Sans doing this to you.

As you get closer, you moans get louder, muttering fuck under your breath each time you speak his name. The blanket covering your legs falls away, leaving you only protected by the hoodie you had stolen. Your entire being trembles, not noticing the door being opened by the very skeleton you were saying the name of. The feeling of eyes on you is lost within the pleasure and you yell out, your face, ears, and shoulders flushed as sweat drips off your skin.

"O-Oh fuck... Sans..." You mumble once again, leaning back into the fluff of the hood still rubbing yourself. The door closes quietly and the skeleton goes to his own room, sweating and blushing with quite the hard-on from seeing you in his own clothes moaning out his name. A warm tongue laps at your fingers, cleaning them off before you take off the hoodie and wrap yourself up with a clean towel. You open the door, a glow hinting at your features as you make your way to the bathroom to shower. Before you get to the bathroom, you hear a banging as something moves around in Sans's room. You quietly knock and stick your head inside, seeing nothing. You shrug, close the door, and head on your way to bathe.

You hum as you make your way back to the bedroom, cool water droplets running down your neck and from your hair. Looking around for your underwear, you spot a note left on your bed.

"you borrowed something of mine, now i'm borrowing something of yours. i'll need that jacket back, kiddo. - sans"

You flushed once again, realizing that not only did he know about the thing with his jacket, but he had taken your panties. Just as you go to get the lace underwear back from that thief, you hear a loud moan of your name muffled by the wall followed by a loud exclamation. You quickly decide that would be incredibly hypocritical of you, so instead you clamber around your bedroom in search of clothes while putting the beloved hoodie away.

Sans,

Please.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, sorry if it was shitty.  
> I just came up with an idea and oops it sprouted into this


End file.
